Karai's Vendetta
"Karai's Vendetta" is the 21st episode of Season 1 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on April 27th, 2013. "Now there's a new target for The Foot" Official Description While the Turtles are infiltrating an undersea Kraang base, the Foot Clan attempts to capture April as the Shredder has discovered that not only is she an ally of Splinter and the turtles, but also the key to the Kraang's overall plan to take over Earth. When Karai tries to take her captive however, she learns something that could change everything about her, April and the Turtles. In this episode, April must try to outsmart Karai. Plot The episode starts off with The Shredder interogates with a captive Kraang. He threatens to kill the Kraang with one of his blades unless he tells him what he needs to know. The kraang brain tells him that the reason they are trying to kill the turtles is because they are protecting their target: April. Shredder then orders Karai to capture her. The next scene takes place in the dojo, where we see April and the gang training. Raph grabs Mikey and forces him to submit. Splinter then tells Mikey that he should look for a way to unbalance his opponent. He demonstrates by asking Raph to lift him in Japanese, and then takes him down by licking him which grosses Raph out and distracts him long enough for Splinter to throw him down. Just when Leo, Mikey and Raph are watching "Space Heroes", Donnie comes in, talking about the results of a test he and April completed. It seems that the Kraang have put some form of mutagen in the water in order to change it into water from the Kraang homeworld. This water is highly acidic and deadly to humans. Mikey accidentally knocks the container of Kraang water on April, but it doesn't have an effect on her, hinting that she may just not be fully human. She shrugs this off and goes up to the surface. Donnie tells the others that they can destroy an underwater Kraang base with a new invention he made; the Turtle Sub. However, the engines need to be charged with kinetic energy, which means the turtles have to supply by pedeling most of the way. As they approach the Kraang's base, they encounter a Water Creature. Donnie assumes is from Dimension X. They outsmart it and successfully break into the base. Meanwhile, April meets Karai who has supplied herself with the alias, "Harmony" in Mirakami's noodle shop. At first, Karai keeps up the facade, asking April a bunch of personal questions. She decides to reveal herself when April almost tries her order: turtle soup. April tries to leave, but Karai grabs her and tells her that she's coming with her. Thanks to Mirakami, though, she escapes. She steals a pizza delivery guy's motorized bike, but is pursued by Karai on her motorcycle. Just as the turtles prepare to attack the Kraang, April calls Donnie. She tells him Karai is chasing her, which causes him to panic. He and his brothers defeat the Kraang, but he tries to get the others to leave so they can help April. Leo is able to convince him to destroy the tanks instead of rushing to April's rescue. He rigs a Kraang gun to go off in 90 seconds, but the Water Creature from earlier breaks into the room and attacks the turtles. Mikey defeats it and the turtles escape before the base explodes. However the Creature, thinking the sub was a female, latches onto it. The turtles release depth charges to force it to release them. Back in the city, April forced Karai to pursue her on foot, but she traps herself in an alley. She pulls out her weapon and Karai compliments on it before disarming her. April tries attacking her directly, but Karai dodges her attacks and starts attacking her. She knocks her into the street and demands to know why she's so important as she continues attacking her. April is able to defend herself and provide her own questions. However, just when Karai has her pinned, April mentions her deceased mother, which distracts Karai long enough for her to get thrown down the subway stairs, allowing April to escape. The turtles and April all meet up in the sewers where April tells them about her fight with Karai. They're all impressed, but Splinter grows concerned and tells her it's best if she stays in the sewers. This results in April protesting and Donnie briefly cheering. At first, she's upset she won't see any of her friends and family for a while, but Leo reassures her that everything will go back to normal once the Kraang and Shredder are defeated and her father is rescued, making April determined to get her life back, thus ending the episode in a comic style. Splinter's Wisdom "The key to success in battle is to unbalance your opponent." "The most important goal of the ninja is to come home alive." Trivia *This marks the end of new episodes on Total Turtle Takeover Friday. *Karai and April meet and fight in this episode. *In this episode, April reveals her mother died. **This implies Karai also lost her mother, which heavily hints she is Miwa. *This is the first time Karai is seen wearing causal clothes, and shown wearing black nail polish. *The scene where Shredder and the captured Kraang having difficulty talking to each other is loosely based on their 80's counterparts. *This is the first time April used her weapon Splinter gave her in Baxter's Gambit. *This may be the last time that April goes topside for a while. *This is the first episode that April speaks Japanese. *When April goes to her contact list to call Donnie, the picture she has of him is decorated with flowers and stars, hinting she might like him. *Several clues are given to Karai's origins. *Donnie introduces a new invention: A submarine powered by bicycles. By accident or deliberation, it could be a pun reference to the Turtle, the first submersible vessel ever constructed, invented by David Bushnell in 1776, which was likewise powered by a pedaling drive. *Karai's line that her father "is in kitchen utensils" was likely a reference to the 1987 series, where in the first encounter between Shredder and the Turtles, Raphael replied to the Shredder introducing himself by calling him "a kitchen utensil". *Karai's "Turtle Soup" line is loosely based off the well known Shredder quote "Tonight, I dine on Turtle Soup." from past Ninja Turtles incarnations. *April knows how to ride a motorcycle. *April's caller ID for Donnie is "Donny Boy". *This is the first episode with Karai where Leo did not fight nor talked to her. *When the Turtle Sub goes into stealth mode, the lighting makes the turtles look like they all have red bandanas, which was their look in the original Mirage Comics. *This is the second time we hear Karai speak Japanese. **The first being in New Girl In Town during her fight with Leo. *Apparently, April learned Japanese from the Turtles. *This marks the second appearance of Mr. Murakami's invention, pizza gyoza, first seen in Never Say Xever. *It is clearly obvious that Leo is feeling guilty and/or concerned about Karai. Showing at the end, he was concerned for her by not sitting with his brothers when April talks about beating Karai, and that there might still be feelings for her. *This is the first episode to focus on April. *When Donnie's T-Phone rings during the fight, it is the standard TMNT theme ringtone, rather than the birds chirping one he set for April in "I, Monster" *There's a clue that suggests why April is special, when Mikey drops the Kraang water into April´s arm, which results harmless to her. *This is the first episode with pizza having strange toppings (Shrimp and Sardine). Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:The Show